A Walk in the Graveyard
by once.upon.a.fantasy
Summary: This story takes place about a month after the Candy finds out about Castiel's band. After showing up her teacher in music class, Pichu "Spraypaint" La'Mort is tossed headfirst into a love triangle with two of her best friends. Can she keep focused on her schoolwork, her band, and her friends? Or will she crash, burn, and break two hearts with one stone?
1. Prolouge

It had been more than a month since I found out about Castiel's band. Since then, I had agreed to keep my trap shut. It was now the middle of December, and Castiel, Lysander and I had started hanging out more often. Rosalya would come and hang around for a while as well, but I could tell she'd rather've been hanging out with Iris, Melody, Capucine, and the other girls.

Nevertheless, I wasn't deemed "the new kid" anymore, classes were a breeze, and Amber had even stopped messing with me on a daily basis. She was still annoying, though, and took hits at me whenever the opportunity was available, but overall the school year was going pretty well. Although, what Castiel said to me that one day after music class had probably changed the rest of the year...


	2. Snow

I sneezed slightly as a clump of snowflakes drifted into my face. Without noticing it, I pulled my thick, woolen, black and blue ayna jacket around me to keep me warmer. I could see the small, rectangular-shaped gray stone in front of me behind the puffs of my breath frozen by the cold.

"_Puppet_" I read aloud for the umpteenth time, "_Beloved dog, companion, and friend. 2001-2006_" Sighing, I brushed away the snow that covered my favorite Papillion's grave and added another flower, making it now six butterfly orchids. Another gust of wind brought more snow fluttering around me, making it harder to see.

As I got to my feet, a familiar noise caught my attention. In normal circumstances, the sound wouldn't have scared me, but considering I had to climb over a locked gate to get in here, footsteps weren't the first thing I expected. I told myself it was just my imagination and started to walk off, but I heard it again, from behind me.

"Who's there?" I called out, looking around me. There was no answer. I heard another footstep, and another. My breathing increased, as did my heart rate as I grew more panicked. "Who's there?" I asked again, a bit louder this time.

Blaming my imagination for scaring me, I turned back to the cemetery gates and started walking again. Suddenly, my legs gave out from under me and a heavy weight hit me from behind. My scream was ripped away by the wind as I fell into the snow, landing on my back.

I let out a string of swears in Dutch, mostly by instinct, screaming at whatever had knocked me over. "Did you just call me a brick?" The familiar voice made me shut up quickly. "What...?" With a jolt, I realized who my so-called attacker was.

"Castiel! You jerk!" I reached for some snow to throw at him, but he had pinned my arms down on either side of me. Castiel laughed, "Oh come on, S'paint, you know that was fun." I cringed as he called me S'paint, the name he used for me since he refused to call me Spraypaint like everyone else. Castiel stood up, holding out his hand to help me to my feet as well.

A smile broke across my face as I tentatively reached for his hand, "You know, you're right..." I watched the expression on Castiel's face go from laughing to shocked as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the snow, flipping myself over so I was pinning him down, "This is fun!"

"Castiel?" Both of us looked over as the familiar voice of Lysander rang out. He appeared from behind a tree, looking around until he spotted us. Almost instantly, a flush of red appeared under his white hair, "Oh... S-sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Glancing at each Castiel, I felt myself blush as I realized what it must've looked like to Lysander. I pushed myself to me feet, embarrassed, and wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck. "No! It was nothing! Right, Castiel?" I looked to my red-haired friend for some help, but all he did was put his hands up defensively in front of himself, grin slyly, and say, "Hey, I don't know. You came onto me."

This time, the snowball hit it's mark.

~*~*~A Walk in the Graveyard~*~*~

The day after the the incident at the cemetery, I hadn't been able to get Lysander's expression out of my mind. That look of shock he got when he saw Castiel and I, I just know there was more under it. It wasn't long before my detective skills would kick in, and I'd find out just what it was...

"Miss La'mort!" I jumped, swiveling my head around to face the music teacher, who's voice had snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes, Mrs. Barton?" I asked innocently. "Since you seem to be payed _so_ much attention to the class," Bitter, much? And people wonder why she's my elast favorite teacher, "would you be a dear and play our newest music piece for the rest of the class?"

Gritting my teeth just enough to suppress the Dutch words of choice bubbling up inside of me, I picked up my bass and focused on the music sheet in the stand in front of me. It was a song titled A Walk in the Park. Aware of everyone's eyes on me, I began to play.

Once I finished the song, I looked up at Mrs. Barton, and if looks could kill, I'd been splattered on the wall right then and there. "Did I do good?" Mrs. Barton clicked her tongue and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, the bell rang. Flashing my best I've-won-this-time smile at her, I put my bass on my back and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Nice job, S'paint." I spun around to see Castiel and Lysander, both of which had been waiting for me outside the door. "Y-you heard?" I could feel the color drain from my face. Lysander nodded, "Yes. You play rather well, Spraypaint." I was about to thank him, but before I could, Castiel kept talking, "Which is why we've decided to put that skill to good use."

I blinked, waiting for him to explain. Castiel put his arm around my shoulders, "You, see, S'paint, Lys and I believe that everyone has musical talent somewhere, and once that talent is revealed, it must be put to good use. And to do that-" Lysander, rolling his mismatched eyes, cut in, "Oh, for the love of Emilie Dickison, get on with it!"

Sighing at his silver-haired friend, Castiel turned to me and cheerfully said, "S'paint, we're putting you in the band!"


End file.
